Media content is typically experienced by consumers via devices such as computers, televisions, radios, and mobile electronics. Media content can be created by many kinds of entities including traditional producers of content, such as professional artists, studios, and broadcasters. Today, the proliferation of video cameras, especially as integrated into mobile communication devices, has resulted in a large amount content generated by consumers of content. Modern communications networks provide interconnectivity between consumers and various communication and storage devices. As network capabilities expand, these interconnections provide new opportunities to enhance the ability for consumers to enjoy media content by experiencing a variety of content over multiple devices.